


The Eternal Love 2 - Felicity's Love Affair in the League

by Mellowyellowdiamonds



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, a bit OOC, another cheerful League of Assassins story, if you want super canon compliant characters this is not for you, my usual attempt at another humourous LOA story, very silly LOA story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellowyellowdiamonds/pseuds/Mellowyellowdiamonds
Summary: Forced to join the League of Assassins in order to repay a debt and save her mother, Felicity finds herself in further hot water when she has a run in with the cold and humourless Al Sah Him.Meanwhile Al Sah Him bids farewell to his quiet, solitary existence as the charming interloper by the name of Felicity Smoak continuously wreaks havoc in his life and changes it forever.***Completely unrelated to The Eternal Love (the first edition) but written in the same nonsensical style. Should only be read by those who enjoyed the first edition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Halloooooooo
> 
> Hehe so I started watching The Eternal Love 2 and so much silly but totally adorable stuff happened I just had to Olicitise it and this is the result!
> 
> Similar themes but completely different story to The Eternal Love (first edition). Different AU, different characters. Just the same trope! hehe I like my tropes! 
> 
> Usual disclaimers about silliness and OOC behaviour. This is a FUN LoA story which means the people are going to be somewhat OOC. Please do not read it if you require canon compliant characters. Canon is miserable and would never work with a story like this.

Felicity fidgets and hops around on one foot, poking and prodding at the various objects on display. Considering she now accepted that this place was for real and that the people in here really took themselves seriously, acting and speaking like they were from some ancient monarchy, this meant that all the treasures casually displayed around the joint were also real.

If only she could pilfer a few pieces, she could try and escape to town, pawn them off, find an airport and catch a commercial flight home. What she needed was a cheap mobile phone and then the world was her oyster. Well not really. She just wouldn’t be a prisoner, facing an unknown fate anymore.

Felicity sighs a sorrowful sigh as she looks around the room again. Oh who was she kidding. She could have escaped back in Star City but didn’t for reasons that have not since changed. There was no escaping this fate even though she knew she had the capacity to if she put her mind to it. Her parents, or to be more precise her good for nothing father (who had gone by the villainous moniker The Calculator) had apparently not gotten into bed with seductive women when he left Felicity and her mother more than a decade ago. Instead he’d gotten into bed with the League of Assassins and then turned around and did a dirty on them.

It was a tale as old as time. The violent, ancient sect got angry, vowed revenged and sent a very angry lady warrior to try to track down her good for nothing father. Scary Lady Warrior failed but stumbled upon Felicity and her mother during one of Donna’s visits (Felicity always thought her mother had unfortunate timing but this time it really was the pits). In true crazy ancient sect style Angry Lady Warrior (who went by the name of Nyssa) declared that it was a life for a life and one of them had to surrender their life to the league. After a huge tussle with her mother and discovering that despite having almost nothing in common, the one thing they did have in common was that they loved each other fiercely, Felicity surrendered herself to the League of Assassins, promising her hysterical mother that she would come back to her one day. 

To summarise the long sordid story, after they drugged Donna and dropped her off in Vegas with a long heart felt letter, Felicity upped and left voluntarily with the League, leaving behind her beloved burgeoning little consulting business which she had lived for and her established cozy life in Star City.

Felicity had never been one for hysterics although right at this moment she couldn’t help but wonder why she was feeling oddly accepting of her fate. If there ever was a time for hysterics it was now. She was effectively owned by the League of Assassins, which Sara (the kindly non scary, possibly even humorous second assassin who accompanied her on the journey here) told her was an organization made up of…well assassins. Assassins who literally killed people for a living. Felicity had a zillion questions to ask along the lines of how one became an assassin, did they get paid, who were their clients, how did they walk and talk so normally for a bunch of people who murdered for a living, however this was one of the few times where her brain and mouth could read the room and refrained from saying anything that would offend the assassins accompanying her. She was just a debt substitute after all, they could very well decide to kill her and consider her father’s debt repaid.

Felicity was feeling a multitude of emotions. Fear, fury, anxiety, more fear, anger at the crazy people for roping her into something that was none of her business. However despite all of this, the will to live was burning bright within her. She was only young after all. Maybe there was hope of getting out of this place. They seemed to be big on exchanges. Maybe there was something Felicity could do for them in return.

“Ra’s Al Ghul is currently away from the palace. Once he returns you’ll be granted an audience with him and he will decide your fate.” Sara smiles a comforting smile at her, “Don’t worry, as scary as this place seems he is a benevolent and fair man. All of us ended here via different unfortunate circumstances and we’ve all found our place within the League. You will too.”

“Capturing and locking up young girls who have nothing to do with their father’s crimes is not benevolent,” Felicity protests, folding her arms crossly.

“The League has it’s own set of rules which may seem jarring to someone not used to them,” Sara says calmly in an attempt to sooth Felicity. She was glad she had persuaded Nyssa to let her take over. Sara had never considered herself to be a warm and fuzzy person but even she knew she was positively a teddy bear compared to Nyssa whose straight talking would have agitated Felicity further. Poor girl was handling things like a champ given the circumstances.

“You will get used to life here eventually. You never know, Ra’s may be lenient with you seeing as you’re young and have nothing to do with your father.” Sara’s voice trails off. She wished she could offer more comfort to Felicity but she was in no position to deliver on any promises. She made a mental note to try and speak to Ollie later. As Warith Al Ghul, Heir to the Demon, he was second in command and it was likely that he could have some say in this matter. Still no matter what, there was no way Felicity was getting out of here anytime soon. 

Sara wanted to try and help Felicity settle in as best as she could. Despite her petulance and obvious bad mood, there was something utterly charming about Felicity that Sara felt drawn to. That and the way she instructed Nyssa to drug her mother and then coolly left her a note before sacrificing herself earned Felicity all of Sara’s respect. Felicity Smoak may be petite and pretty as a picture but she was as brave as any assassin Sara had encountered. You had to be to willingly walk into an unknown world for someone you loved. 

“Don’t worry I’m not going to try to escape,” Felicity says in a dull, flat voice. “You people will hunt down and kill my mother if I do. A life for a life right?”

“Try not to dwell on that so much,” Sara says in an encouraging tone. “Your mother will come to no harm now as long as you honour your deal with the League. This will be your room for now. Feel free to explore around the gardens, although please do not leave the palace without permission. We have strict rules about leaving the palace and you have to attain a certain rank in order to have access to the outside world.”

She gives Felicity a pat on the shoulder and smiles at her encouragingly, “Good things will come to you Felicity. You did a very brave thing saving your mother.” 

“If you’re trying to imply that good karma is coming my way I see non of it,” Felicity sniffs at Sara disdainfully. “I don’t call being locked up here good karma.” 

*** 

Felicity rummages through the room some more after Sara leaves, feeling surprised that no one was actually assigned to watch her. She supposed they knew she wouldn’t dare run or get very far since they could just kill her and Donna. The fear of Donna being harmed was going to keep her obedient enough.

Somehow the thought of being threatened into submission didn’t sit will with Felicity. She frowned and glares at all the objects around the room. Sara did mention that the head honcho was away which meant that no one here had the clout to do anything to her. In fact no one had seemed particularly interested in her ever since she’d been frog marched into this place. To hell with their rules, Felicity was going to explore town and she was going to do it this afternoon. She might as well treat this as an extended back packing trip if she was to be semi imprisoned here. It was the only way she would retain her sanity and refrain from obsessing about what was to happen to her over the next few days.

Picking up a golden goblet (which she had assessed to be real gold) and some solid gold cutlery, Felicity grabs her backpack and stuffs the trinkets into it. Just because she was stuck here did not mean that she was going to give up on everything she’d built in her old life, give up on Smoak Tech. She was going into town to explore. As long as she returned before nightfall she didn’t think any of them would have beef with her.

***

The trip out to town had been surprisingly simple. The palace was incredibly empty and the busy maids and cooks took no notice of her as they bustled around attending to their tasks. Felicity had briefly wondered if Ra’s would make her a servant. It could be worse she guessed but her brain was going to fry if she couldn’t ever use it to code again.

Without anyone to stop her Felicity made her way to the front palace gates and upon finding that they were heavily guarded, retreated to a deserted spot by the palace wall, where to her delight she found a section in the wall that had ladder like wooden rungs fastened to it, running right up the thirty foot wall. Felicity gleefully scaled the wall and found the same set of rungs running down the other side. It were as if the heavens wanted her to have a day out in town.

The remote and formidable looking palace, was surprisingly close to town. It did not take very long until Felicity reached the hectic but lively centre of Nanda Parbat. Although she was the subject of quite a few stares Felicity found the people to be generally friendly. 

Locating what she determined was a pawn shop equivalent Felicity managed to hock off the gold wares she’d pilfered and with her newly acquired foreign cash, bought herself a new mobile phone and tablet.

As she heads back to the palace with her haul neatly stashed away in her backpack, munching on an unidentifiable but delicious stick of roasted meat, an uncomfortable feeling settles over Felicity. She had effectively stolen from the League. She wondered what the penalty was for that. But the head honcho was away and it wasn’t like she rummaged through his crown jewels. She’d just “lost” a goblet and some cutlery. It wasn’t her fault they used such expensive stuff and served her food with it. 

Felicity reaches her secret part of the wall and begins to climb up the wooden rungs. Her blood runs cold when she reaches the top. Nothing. There was nothing going down on the other side. In the four hours she’d spent in town someone had come along and removed all the rungs on the way down which left Felicity trapped on this wall. Forget Ra’s Al Ghul ordering her execution. She was either going to plummet to her death if she tried to jump down or she was going to roast on this wall which was getting warmer by the minute in the heat.

Looking around in dismay Felicity sits her jean-clad bottom on the warm wall and proceeds to think. She had an IQ of 170 how did she find herself in Nanda Parbat stranded on a wall? Clearly she was all book smarts and not cut out for this. Felicity lets out a pitiful sigh and cups her cheeks morosely when out of the corner of her eye she spots a figure walking about 10 feet away. 

She’s about to call him and make an almighty ruckus when it dawns on Felicity that the less people who knew about this the better her chance of staying out of trouble. She didn’t want to make a scene and attract too much attention. Not when she’d done so well procuring her goods. She had to get this guy’s attention quietly somehow and beg for his help.

Opening her backpack and pulling out a bag of what looked like hard plums she’d bought from an elderly vendor in town, Felicity pulls out a plum and tosses it at the man walking below. The plum goes flying and is about 3 inches from the man’s head when to Felicity’s shock and horror, the fellow reaches out a hand and bats it away. Caught in a state of shock, Felicity sends 3 more plums flying in the man’s direction only to have him now assume a defensive stance and catch every single plum. 

Shit. Felicity gulps. This wasn’t some normal manservant or caretaker. She’d pelted an assassin with plums. He had to be an assassin. She’d seen Sara exhibit similar skills. Oh well, assassin or not she couldn’t be stuck on this wall forever. And he wasn’t on a mission right now so it wasn’t like he was going to kill her. If Nyssa didn’t go around murdering people randomly, surely this guy wouldn’t either. Felicity found herself briefly wondering if Nyssa would murder her if she pelted Nyssa with plums. 

Pushing such negative thoughts aside and summoning her brave face Felicity calls out softly.

“Sir! Yoohoo! Sir! Up here.”

She waves both arms at him and throws another plum at his feet. Wordlessly the man approaches the wall where she was perched. 

Holy hell he was hot. Felicity lets out a squeaky eep and almost topples off the wall but steadies herself just in time. They were all good looking here she should have known. Sara was a hottie and Nyssa was beautiful despite looking damn scary.

The man continues to stare at her with his piecing blue eyes and well-defined jaw, looking decidedly not amused at what he was seeing. Damnit she was hoping for a male version of Sara, someone who would find her vaguely amusing. Felicity’s luck had run out she finally decided as the guy wordlessly watches her, his jaw looking stiffer by the minute. 

Jeez she wonders why he looks so tense. She was the one stuck up on this ruddy wall and in trouble. Why did he look like he was about to have a stroke? 

“Sir,” she says quietly but in the most cheerful and jovial voice she could muster. He looked humourless but it didn’t mean she shouldn’t try to be friendly. She was asking him for a favour after all.

“I’m new to this place and I had to run out to do some errands. As you can see I had no trouble getting up this wall but then stuff happened, details of which I will not bore you with and so I found myself stuck up here. Do you think you could go and find me a ladder? I would be very grateful. And if we could just keep this between ourselves?” 

“No,” the man responds quietly, looking directly into her eyes like he was trying to understand her. Gosh what was up with all eye contact? She just needed a ladder.

“What do you mean no?” Felicity challenges, feeling the temperature of her blood rise. The heat, coupled with the guy’s weird intense stare and cold no was causing her to panic now. “Look buddy I know you’re an assassin and most likely evil but surely you can go fetch me a ladder. Look I can pay you. Or return the favour another day. I have skills! I am really skillful if you know what I mean. Get me down from this wall with my limbs intact and I will repay you with my mad skills.”

“Repay me with your skills?” Mr. Cold and Stoic responds with a raised eyebrow and a shocked, disapproving expression. Finally the expressionless stiff brick wall was displaying some sort of reaction. Stiff, reaction…frak. Felicity’s eyes widen as she realizes what skills he thought she was referring to. No wonder he looked shocked. 

“Not those kinds of skills. Sexual ones. I mean not sex skills. I will not be repaying you with my sex skills. I mean computer skills. Machinery. Actual machinery. Not a euphemism for sex. Although I do have sex skills. Which you will not be seeing.”

Seeing his upper lip twitch as he gazes at her with what looks suspiciously like fascination, Felicity clamps her mouth shut and takes a deep breath.

“Please help me down this wall good sir and I will repay you with non sexual favours.” She gives him a smile by way of a peace offering.

His jaw twitches again and Felicity can’t tell whether he is angry or trying to control some sort of a tick. He was really so very handsome in the tight black T-shirt with the attractive jawline and the bulging muscles, even if he did have a twitch it totally did not detract from his good looks.

Before she has time to think about it further, Hot Assassin (she decides to give him an upgraded name after seeing those arms. Humourless or not he was hot) performs what looks like a series of leaps up the wall. Felicity has no time to react as she suddenly finds him sitting right beside her.

Prying her jaw off the ground over what she had just witnessed, Felicity says the first thing that comes to her mind, “Show off much but can you come down again?” 

“Pack up your things,” he orders her sternly, reaching for her bag and shoving her pack of plums in. He’s about to zip up her backpack when Felicity swats his hand away. His hand was solid muscle just like the rest of him it seems. Swatting it hurt her hand.

“Don’t get heavy handed with me,” Felicity says glaring at him before snatching her backpack back, zipping it shut and pulling it over her shoulders.

“Do you want to stay up here or do you need my help?” he responds in a quiet voice. His face had morphed into an unreadable expression. Felicity wondered if it was an assassin thing. One must always school one’s features to be unreadable. Well that was something she would have trouble with if they decided to take her on as an assassin. Was there any room for an animated assassin who wore her heart on her sleeve? Not that she wanted to or could kill anyone. She didn’t like pointy objects. More importantly she couldn’t even get down from this wall. Nope. Maid was looking more and more like her fate. Unless they had a secret lab stashed somewhere and needed a hacker.

“You ready?” he voice jolts her from her thoughts and Felicity looks up to find him peering at her. 

“Ready to do what? How are you planning to get me down from here? I told you I need a ladder. You might have super ninja skills to do some sort of roll and tuck but there is no way I can jump from this height.” 

Before she can continue he stands up on the wall and within a matter of seconds Felicity finds herself scooped up in his arms bridal style. 

“Hold onto me tight,” he instructs her.

“Surely you’re not going to jump down while carrying me like this? What if you drop me? I’m afraid of heights. Look I know you’re all stealth and assassin-y but you should just get a ladder for me. That was all I wanted, nothing fancy. There’s not need to show off. I get it you’re handsome, you have hard muscles, you have the hot assassin with the close cropped hair thing going but this is doing nothing to sooth my nerves.” 

He smirks at her and tightens his grip before pulling some sort of tiny bow from his pocket, which he somehow manages to shoot and form a zipline while still carrying her.

“Preening peacock,” Felicity snorts in a disgruntled manner but that’s all she manages before they go flying through the air. She lets out a shriek, grabs a fistful of his shirt and buries her head in his chest, clinging onto him tightly like a petrified baby sloth.

She has no idea how long she’s clinging onto him for until finally after some time she registers that they are no longer moving. There is no breeze in her hair and that feeling of falling is no longer there. Gingerly she peeks up from his chest to see him watching her, again with no discernable expression and without saying a word. He was just standing there, still carrying her bridal style, and making no attempt to put her down.

The weirdo, Felicity thinks to herself. He’s been standing there all this time just watching her when they landed already. As she’s about to make a quip at him Felicity thinks the better of it and changes her tune.

“Err thank you Mr. Assassin. You can put me down now. Greatly appreciate your services even if they were a little too flamboyant for my tastes. What’s important is that you got me down from that wall so thank you.” She pats his chest a few times to convey her gratitude and enthusiasm but stops when she spies his eyes moving from her face, down to her chest and her bare midriff. That was right, she’d gotten very warm up on that wall and had removed her jacket leaving her in nothing but a khaki crop top which Hot Assassin seemed to be enjoying the view of, judging by the way his eyes were roaming over her body. So it looks the like stoic assassin wasn’t above a little looksee. 

“You can put me down now if you’re done checking me out,” Felicity smirks at him slightly, giving him a look that left now doubt she knew he was peeking and enjoying the view. 

Quickly but gently he places her on the ground, ignoring her dig at him. “You should go back to where you belong and keep out of trouble. Do not go roaming around in town again do you hear me?” he orders her in a severe voice. 

“Who died and made you boss?” Felicity retorts immediately. “I’m grateful you saved me but there’s no need to use that tone with me.”

Felicity wrinkles her nose at him and is about to give him another piece of her mind when he grabs her wrist and backs her into a corner, his body boxing her in. 

“You may be cute, beautiful and amusing but that will only get you so far in this place and worse it could invite more trouble than you anticipate,” he says in a low menacing voice. “Go back to your quarters and don’t bring any more attention to yourself. Dazzling people with your charm is not a good idea in the League.” His tone is harsh and his demeanour exacting but there is a genuine look of worry and most puzzling to Felicity, fear in his eyes. What the hell was he freaking out about?

Why were the hot ones always crazy?

“Did you just kind of threaten me in a mean tone but call me cute at the same time?” Felicity tilts her head and blinks at him, trying her best to work out what was going on.

Letting out a grunt he picks her up bridal style again and carries her off in the direction of the main palace.

“Hey what do you think you’re doing? Put me down,” Felicity whispers at him angrily. “It’s not like I’m going to run! I was in town and I didn’t run. I don’t need to be manhandled to my room.”

“I need to make sure you stay out of trouble,” he tells her calmly, muscling her into submission. “I can do this all day so the more you wriggle, the more laps we will do around the courtyard. Carrying you will form part of my training regime.” 

“The hell,” Felicity squawks at him. “You are a lunatic,” she hisses into his ear but settles down. The ease with which he was carrying her told Felicity this guy was not exaggerating and would carry her around all day if she didn’t shut up.

*** 

“Hey, how did you know where my room is?” Felicity whispers after Hot Assassin carries her back to her room, kicking the door open and depositing her on the sofa. 

“You will remain here and you will stay out of trouble. You can keep whatever it is you bought from town but keep it out of sight and do not, for a single minute even attempt to escape. Do you understand?”

He’s kneeling in front of her and surrounding her again. She would have found the way he was looming at her threatening if not for the fact that he was kneeling on both knees before her. It was just all so weird. As much as Felicity wanted to snark back at him she was too tired to argue with him. What would it achieve anyway. He got her down from that wall and he was weird. What was the point in arguing? 

Felicity shrugs her shoulders before giving him a sullen nod. She watches with interest as his stance relaxes immediately and he runs a hand through his close-cropped hair. Judging by the way he marched around like he owned the place, he may very well be someone high ranking. In that instance it would be beneficial for her to pull him to her side. She had Sara who seemed fond of her but whose hands were tied. Maybe this guy could be of use to her. He was abnormally concerned about her well being for someone she’d only just met. 

“Thank you for saving me. I will take your advice Mr. Assassin,” Felicity smiles cheerfully at him, deciding there and then no matter how much he irked her she was going to be…dazzling as he put it, in case she needed his help.

“Hey do you know how it works here? I...uh ended up here through a set of unfortunate circumstances and now I’m completely stressing about my fate. Do you know anything about what happens to people who have been acquired by the League? Sara, the nice assassin who brought me in keeps telling me everything is going to be ok but it is the League of Assassins after all. I mean how ok can someone be in the League of Assassins? Do you think they’ll force me to be an assassin? I’m not good with pointy objects.”

“Call me Oliver when we’re alone,” he instructs calmly, ignoring her rant and showing no reaction to her efforts to be friendly and open up to him. He does however gently twirl a windblown stray curl of hers around his finger before tucking it behind her ear. “I will collect on your promise to repay me another day Felicity.”

With that he stands up and marches out of her room, leaving a bewildered Felicity calling after him, “Hey how did you know my name? You know I only promised you a favour using my technical expertise right? If you’ve got your mind in the gutter get it out because it’s not going to be that kind of repayment.” 

There’s no answer of course because he’s long gone and doesn’t turn back. Burying her face in her hands Felicity shakes her head. Things had gone from bad to worse. Not only was she stuck in this place; she was now also indebted to a broody assassin with a bizarre temperament.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii!!!!
> 
> This is so silly! So so silly even for me! But I have so much fun writing it!

Oliver marches out of Felicity Smoak’s room, his pace increasing with every step. He knew if he paused for even a moment he would turn back. The girl was a mixture of exasperating and yet utterly fascinating at the same time. He didn’t have time for her brand of nonsense. After Sara had approached him with the girl’s sob story Oliver had made a mental note to have a word with Ra’s and see to it that the girl was given some sort of a cushy position in the housekeeping division which would appease Sara since she seemed so fond of Felicity.

His encounter with Felicity had changed everything. Felicity Smoak with her stunning looks, excessively charming manner and propensity to chatter far too much was going to paint a great big target on her back. Ra’s was not a cruel man but he was a shrewd one and a beautiful woman like Felicity Smoak he could use as a bargaining chip for various alliances. There was also an unlikely but small risk that Ra’s himself would find Felicity altogether too engaging and take her on as a concubine for himself. To protect her from a slew of potential unsavory fates, Oliver decided it was up to him to handle the situation quickly and deftly. Sara was a good friend and if he agreed to this favour he was going to follow it through. 

*** 

“So this is the Calculator’s daughter,” Ra’s eyes Felicity with mild interest and doesn’t look altogether too evil. For a dude who had ordered her capture to repay a debt he seemed terribly nonchalant about the whole thing. Felicity supposed she ought to be grateful Ra’s Al Ghul did not seem enraged about her father. Rather he seemed impatient, like he wanted to get her sorted and move onto the next thing. 

Frack, what if sorted meant getting offed? A life for a life, that sort of thing that they seemed so fond of here. Felicity grabs her throat and makes quiet, strangled, dying noises, completely lost in the horror of it all, unaware that the entire room of assassins was staring at her. 

Ra’s himself glances at the young girl before him with the face of someone who could feel a migraine coming on. The Calculator had deceived his League of Assassins and such matters could not be taken lightly, there was the League’s honour to uphold. However Ra’s found himself at a loss as to how he planned on dealing with the young girl, practically a child standing before him. If she was anything like her father (the brief intel provided to him suggested that she possessed the same if not greater level of intellect) she could be a useful addition to the League.

They had an abundance of warriors, fighters and strategists but over the years Ra’s had become all too aware that their enemies had evolved with the times and if the League wanted to remain a mighty force, they needed to adapt and move forward with the times. Of course this attempt had backfired with employing the services of the Calculator and now despite being tempted to try again with the Calculator’s daughter, Ra’s found himself pondering if it would be foolish to make the same mistake twice. Still there was something endearing and quite unlike her father about Felicity Smoak who was currently clutching her neck and pulling some extraordinary faces.

Sara gazes at Felicity with concern at first, wondering if the girl she’d grown so fond of had been poisoned or accidentally consumed nuts. Upon closer observation Sara decides that Felicity was simply being Felicity. Sara had spent enough time with Felicity during the trip here to know that Felicity was a walking, talking cartoon animation at times. 

Oliver who hadn’t had the benefit of ample exposure to Felicity Smoak saw her exaggerated movements and came to one conclusion. That she was hurt. In a split second he was by her side, sweeping her up into his arms with the intention of marching out to get help.

“Felicity,” he growls, with a mixture of concern and anger in his voice. What had this girl done now? 

“Put me down! What the hell is wrong with you, storming over and picking me up for no reason? You’re even crazier than I thought!” Felicity cries indignantly trying to launch of out his arms.

Oliver who quickly catches on by now that Felicity was merely pulling faces, deposits her on the ground and scowls at her. Sara bursts into a fit of laughter whilst apologetically waving at Ra’s. Even Nyssa, who is trying her best to remain stony faced, is laughing at him with her eyes while Ra’s Al Ghul himself stares at his second in command in astonishment. 

He’d found Oliver and Sara on the turbulent seas of Lian Yu. A sailing expedition by Oliver’s family and Sara had ended in tragedy with everyone else perishing except for these two. Over the years they’d been trained by him meticulously and evolved into the two most reliable and efficient assassins who stood before him today. Needless to say Ra’s was perturbed by the mayhem that had taken over his normally stoic right hand man and stone cold assassin. 

“QUIET,” Ra’s commands everyone and the room falls silent with only Felicity still scowling petulantly at Oliver.

“Ms Smoak it seems that you have caused quite a commotion for someone who has only set foot in the league for a few days,” Ra’s tells Felicity sternly. Felicity notes he looks strict and unamused but not particularly murderous. Maybe there was hope after all.

“I don’t mean to your Highness,” Felicity responds at once, throwing in a curtsey for the sake of it. “I’ve just had a few teething problems settling in but if you keep me alive I promise not to cause anymore trouble. Actually I wasn’t even trying to cause trouble. I was thinking and my very vivid imagination got the better of me. I didn’t know this crazy one over here was going to suddenly launch at me all cave man like.” Felicity points an accusing finger at Oliver but turns to flash Ra’s a winning smile, causing the latter’s sternness to dissipate a little. Who knew that the Calculator had such a charming child? She must have taken after her mother. 

“It has come to my attention that you are somewhat intelligent like your father.”

“Graduated from MIT at 19 sir,” Felicity informs him proudly. “If you need any IT related I am more than willing to earn my keep as long as it’s not murder. I can update your systems, get you into the 21st century.” She glances around and the room with its lavish but archaic decorations and wonders what an injection of technology would look like in this place. 

“Do you have a good behavior parole scheme or anything like that here? Seeing as I didn’t do anything directly wrong, could I get out on a good behavior bond or something equivalent?” she can’t resist adding hopefully. 

Ra’s smiles an amused smile at her and is about to say something when Oliver quickly kneels down in front of him. 

“My Lord, you trusted the Calculator and we all know how that ended. We don’t know much about his daughter, whether she’s seeking revenge for her father.” 

“Hey the man abandoned me when I was seven and got me into this pickle in the first place. Trust me avenging him is at the very bottom of my list of priorities,” Felicity protests at once, giving Oliver a death glare. Just what was he playing at interfering with her fate here? Old Ra’s looked like he was softening his stance on things. 

Oliver ignores her completely and continues speaking to Ra’s as if she’s not there at all.

“My Lord I wish for her to be bestowed on me as a gift, to work in my household as a servant where I can observe her and ensure she is paying her dues without being given the means to act against the League. You know how powerful her father with just a few strokes of the keyboard. It would be unwise to let his vengeful daughter interfere with League matters. You wanted her to pay for her father’s sins, I can ensure she does that by becoming my personal servant at Queen Manor.” 

“You LUNATIC,” Felicity raises a hand to strike him, which Oliver promptly catches with ease. “I have skills, unique skills. I can hack a drone. Why on earth would you waste those skills by forcing me to be your servant? I’m indebted to the League, not to you. I’ve never run into you before, thank heavens so why the frak have you got it in for me?”

“What is to prevent her from using her skills to cause trouble for the League if we let her access to all our inner workings?” Oliver states his case calmly, ignoring Felicity but still holding into her hand.

“My Lord you mentioned before that you wanted to bestow me with a great reward after I defeated the Dark Archer. How about you make that reward Felicity Smoak?” 

“You would like to take her back to Queen Manor?” Ra’s asks looking from Oliver to Felicity, back to Oliver again and deciding he did not understand young people and their tiresome quirks. Clearly there was something going on here, something unrelated to the League and himself. Ra’s did not care to involve himself in their petty affairs. Youth really was wasted on the young.

“Yes My Lord. Over the years I have kept a very small number of staff at Queen Manor. I am in need of additional staff and I have the means to manage Felicity Smoak.” Oliver gives Ra’s a firm nod. 

“Like hell you’re going to manage me,” Felicity scowls at him. “I will not forget that you sabotaged me today. I will turn your Manor upside down so that you live to regret the day you wanted to anything to do with me.” 

Her cheeks were a bright crimson and her blue eyes sparkled wildly, having turned darker from fury. 

“Very well Al Sah Him. You may take her back to Queen Manor. Judging by her discontent towards you I dare say you have found yourself the target of Ms. Smoak’s rage.” Ra’s gives them both an amused look before dismissing the meeting. 

“The matter is settled then. Ms Smoak my apologies to you. I’ve no doubt you possess a wonderful skillset but Al Sah Him does present a compelling argument. You will find him to be a fair master. I leave your fate to him,” he tells Felicity kindly.

“Master my ass,” Felicity snorts under her breath. She was going to burn that Queen Manor to the ground and make Al Sah Him or Oliver or whoever he was regret the day he laid eyes on her. 

***

“Ollie, what was that about?” Sara shakes her head at her friend. “Ra’s had the best possible reaction to Felicity. Why did you blow it up and have her sent to your Manor?”

“You asked me to keep her safe. I kept her safe,” Oliver replies curtly. 

“You forced her to be your servant. What the hell is she going to do in your manor? She’s an actual certified genius and you’re going to make her wash your clothes? How is that fair on her?”

The guilt of bringing Felicity to Ollie’s attention made Sara feel extremely uncomfortable now even though she had done so with the best of intentions. She should have let Felicity take her chances with Ra’s but Ollie had always been her trusted friend. They’d ended up in this place together and although they both had their fair share of demons, Ollie was never one to act irrationally. Sara could not think of any logical reason for his actions today.

“In my manor, away from prying eyes she will not bring any attention to herself. You know how this place works Sara. Attention, whether good or bad, equals trouble. If she works for Ra’s and catches his attention, she’ll be relegated to a similar fate to ours. You asked me to look out for her and so I have.” Ollie had a stubborn streak but the way he was all set to map out Felicity Smoak’s life puzzled Sara. She’d ask for him to seek leniency for Felicity, not to take over the girl’s life himself. 

“Ollie I’m not sure what impression you’ve formed of Felicity, but you’re going to have to find a better plan than to make her your maid. She’s not like an enemy you can defeat in combat. It will take a lot of…energy on your part to deal with her,” Sara warns him. At least Felicity was safe; Sara comforted herself with the thought. Whatever notion Ollie had, whatever his ridiculous reason for bringing Felicity to his manor, Sara knew she would be one hundred per cent safe with Ollie, judging by the sheer panic he exhibited when he thought Felicity was choking to death. In fact the more Sara thought about it, the more she was worried for Ollie who really had no idea what he was getting himself and Queen Manor into. Sara suspected life was going to be lively in the following months. 

“She will be told the rules of Queen Manor and she will do as she is told,” Oliver answers sharply with the air of one who has no doubt that his every word will be obeyed. “I have gone up against an army of Mirakuru soldiers. One exasperating and bubbly blonde is not going to be the cause of my demise.” 

*** 

It was five whole days before Oliver ventured to ask about Felicity’s progress. Although he would never admit it and despite all the bravado he had put on in front of Sara, Oliver made a conscious choice to avoid Felicity Smoak for a few days. He was in no mood for her colourful cursing so he buried his curiosity, comforting himself with the knowledge that his trusted staff at Queen Manor were dealing with her on his behalf. They’d received strict instructions to treat her well and to give her lighter tasks. 

Truly believing that the dust had settled and any penchant for trouble making would have subsided by now, Oliver took it upon himself to check on Felicity’s progress with Raisa.

“Mister Queen you send me Miss Felicity to help. Miss Felicity is lovely girl but terrible in the kitchen. She burns everything. Even the milk. She insist on helping so I got her to help with laundry but all the clothes ripped Mister Queen. Only your clothes though. She said the machine rip all your clothes.” Raisa was decidedly apologetic and earnest; however there was a small twinkle in her eye that Oliver did not know what to make of.

“The machine only ripped my clothes?” Oliver asks, sizing Raisa up with his gaze.

“Miss Felicity, she talks a lot, said a lot of things about why machine rip up your clothes. I do not understand it all. I told her no more laundry. I send her to have free time and do some gardening. She stay out of trouble that way.” Raisa did not look upset about these developments, more mildly amused much to Oliver’s relief. At least Felicity Smoak was not wreaking havoc with his staff and causing trouble for Raisa whom he held in high regard, having worked for him for many many years. 

“Is err Miss Felicity causing any trouble?” he asks carefully. 

“Miss Felicity no trouble at all,” came Raisa’s cheerful reply. “Very lively girl. Very nice girl. So pretty. So clever and generous.” Raisa’s moves quickly and grabs something from one of the shelves near her, shoving it into Oliver’s hands.

“Miss Felicity give me this. I do not understand how she can do it. She put all my favourite Russian TV shows on it. Always works. Says it is a present for me. Many years I have not seen good Russian TV shows like this.” Raisa was excitedly showing off what looked like a brand new Ipad, which Felicity had obviously gifted her. 

Oliver clenches his fists and lets out a barely audible growl. So Felicity wasn’t directly fighting back. She was just carrying on her business as usual, completely disregarding Oliver’s orders. He briefly wondered what she had stolen and pawned off in order to procure the Ipad for Raisa. 

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose before he speaks again. “How often do you see Felicity Raisa? How often does she report to you each day?” 

“I see Miss Felicity all the time,” Raisa replies quickly intrigued as to why Mister Queen looked like he was in pain the more he asked about Miss Felicity. “Miss Felicity comes to see me in the morning and every afternoon. She doesn’t take lunch. Something about wanting a flat tummy? I say you pretty girl with very flat tummy already but Miss Felicity says no need for lunch. In the afternoon she checks my Ipad machine to make sure shows are working.” 

Of course she’s not going to appear for lunch Oliver thinks to himself. She was probably just reporting in each morning and clearing out for most of the day. He is tempted to tell Raisa Felicity is banned from leaving the Manor but holds himself back. It wasn’t fair to impose such a troublemaker on Raisa and expect Raisa to keep her in line. Oliver would need to see to it himself. 

“Everything ok Mister Queen? Would you like me to find Miss Felicity for you?” 

“No need Raisa, I’ll go speak to her myself. You’re doing a great job with Felicity. She’s…not the easiest person to deal with.” He pinches the bridge of his nose again as he contemplates how he would even begin to find Felicity and how he was going to keep her grounded at Queen Manor when she had zero regard for him whatsoever. He had expected a lot of cursing and shouting on her part but this was a new development. Felicity Smoak was simply doing whatever she wanted. Like his orders didn’t matter at all.

“Miss Felicity lovely girl,” Raisa says defensively with the air of one who has no idea just how much trouble Felicity Smoak can be. Clearly Felicity had Raisa eating out of her hand and there was no way Raisa was going to believe any accusations he leveled against Felicity. He could see it now, Raisa lamenting about why angry Mister Queen was so hard on that happy Miss Felicity. Oliver lets out a sigh.

“Please be nice to Miss Felicity, Mister Queen. Hard to be young beautiful girl, trapped here. Such a happy girl. Shame to get stuck here.” And the lamenting had started just like he predicted.

“Of course Raisa,” Oliver responds through gritted teeth. “I would not dream of being anything but nice to Miss Felicity.” 

***

Felicity strolls along happily feeling very pleased with herself. What a difference just a few days made. She was practically at home in this place, quickly knowing all the ins and outs of Queen Manor. Queen Manor was decidedly even easier to escape from than the Palace. At Queen Manor she only had Oliver Queen to contend with, no Ra’s Al Ghul to worry about. Whilst there was a small part of Felicity had held some fear for the Demon’s Head, she had no such fear for Oliver Queen, the self proclaimed king of the castle that was Queen Manor. 

Her father did owe a debt to Ra’s after all and the latter led an entire League of Assassins. Oliver Queen or Al Sah Him, or whatever he was called was just an overbearing, humourless bully who had some sort of god complex when it came to her. Felicity decided she was going to pay him no mind and continue to do whatever she wanted. 

This involved pilfering innocuous items from Queen Manor and selling them off in town to fund herself an entertainment system (and an Ipad for Raisa). Noting that she was now a slave in this place with no pay, Felicity had decided she was going to go after the more valuable items next and accumulate some gold pieces for herself in the future. It wasn’t stealing if they decided to imprison her against her will, taking her away from her life and business. She was just paying herself what she was owed. If she ever escaped from this place, it was vital she had a nest egg of her own otherwise she’d be destitute. But that was a plan for another day when she intended to snoop around Queen Manor further and see what was available. Serves Oliver Queen right for sticking his nose into her business. 

As she nears the high walls of Queen Manor, Felicity does a little hop skip. She was completely and utterly prepared these days and could get in and out of the Manor with a stealth that she would never dreamed she could possess. How was that for personal growth!

Swiftly Felicity unpacks her rolled up rope ladder and swings it to the top of one of the concrete posts on the wall. It had taken several tries at the beginning but after doing this several times a day, four days straight, Felicity now had this skill down pat. Smiling a satisfied smile to herself, Felicity sets off to climb up her rope ladder. 

When she reaches the top of the wall, Felicity balances precariously as she hauls up the rest of her rope ladder and lets it drop on the inside of the wall so she can begin to make her descent down into Queen Manor. She’s halfway down the rope ladder, humming a small tune to herself when she bumps into something rigid.

“Having fun defying me?” the quiet voice asks and Felicity can feel a burst of warm air right next to her ear. Whipping her neck around she finds herself face to face with a furious looking, shirtless Oliver Queen whose face was barely an inch from hers. Felicity gulps and looks down. While she was clinging onto her rope ladder, the freak of nature appeared to be climbing the wall directly. His arms and feet were strategically positioned in various nooks and crannies on the wall. In fact he was somehow suspended on with wall quite comfortably as he boxed Felicity and her rope ladder in. 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you mean freak,” Felicity screams in his face, the sight of him hanging casually off the wall just like that startling her. In the midst of screaming Felicity forgets she’s trying to climb down the wall and instead begins to climb up in the opposite direction as fast as she can, Oliver hot on her heels without breaking a sweat. As she scrambled several rungs he would lazily take one leap.

Felicity yells and rushes up the rope ladder at the fastest speed possible. The next few seconds are a blur but she lets out another blood curdling scream when she loses her balance and feels herself slipping. Eventually the slipping sensation is no longer there as a pair of strong hands grab her, pulling her to the ground. 

Felicity waits for the inevitable crash landing and pain but instead finds herself sprawled on top of Oliver’s shirtless muscular body. He’s glaring up at her furiously like he wants too…well she’s not sure what he wants. He looks like he wants to do something to her but his grip on her waist is gentle and he’s sort of rubbing her back softly while looking like he wants to slam her angrily into a wall. The man was such a weirdo. 

She’s about to say something along those lines, call him a few names but all that comes out when she opens her mouth is, “You’re really sweaty.”   

She wriggles a bit on top of him, “And hard. Sweaty and hard.” Felicity’s eyes fly open once she realizes what she’s said and attempts to back track. “I don’t mean hard as in your male appendages are hard, although they could very well be since it all feels hard everywhere. I meant your body is very hard. All muscles, everywhere. That was a very hard landing.” 

She’s still got her full body weight on him and to add to her statements, she runs her hands all over his chest to make her point. 

“If you’ve finished touching me all over I would like to get up now Felicity.” Oliver’s response is short but Felicity could swear those eyes are twinkling a little. So somewhere in that cold, over bearing demeanor lies the tiny remnants of a sense of humor.

Felicity decides it’s a good time to minimize the damage and any potential fury he may have felt at discovering that she’s escaped to town again. It’s not like she was going to stop doing what she wants but she didn’t care to incur Oliver’s wrath either. Especially since the less attention he paid to her, the more she could treat his manor like a holiday destination. 

She grins at him impishly as she disentangles herself from him. “Thanks for breaking my fall. I’m just going to go back and attend to my chores now. My um garden needs watering. So I’m going to go see to that. Err have a nice afternoon.” 

Felicity gives him a few good-natured pats and rubs his chest for good measure before shuffling off as quickly as she could. With a bit of luck maybe he won’t investigate why she was scaling his wall and why her backpack was simply ladened with goods.

She takes about ten steps when she finds herself lifted into the air. Yup she was being carried bridal style in his arms again.

“Oi!” Felicity screeches at him. “You lunatic! What are you doing now? I’ve got to go grow my vegetables. Put me down.”

“I was wrong to make you Raisa’s problem. From now on you shall be mine,” was the stern reply. 

“No idea what you’re talking about. You wanted me in your Manor so I went to your Manor and behaved myself but you can’t leave me alone. You behave like a nutjob, harassing me and persecuting me just because you see me do a few climbing exercises up your wall.”

“You are a shameless woman,” he scolds her indignantly, finally showing some spark and spirit. Apparently this was the last straw and he’d had enough of her. 

“You people kidnapped a girl and you made me your slave. Who is the shameless one in this situation?” Felicity snaps, wiggling about furiously and trying to climb all over Oliver. He ignores her efforts and simply pauses for a second to get a better grip. 

“It wasn’t my call to bring you to Nanda Parbat Felicity,” Oliver sighs. “I’m just the guy who’s trying to keep you out of trouble. And since trouble seems to be your middle name we are going to have to change a few things around here.”

“What do you mean by that?” Felicity bolts upright in his arms. “I’ll go grow my vegetables I promise. And I’ll fix the washing machine so that it doesn’t rip up your clothes anymore.” 

“There’s only one safe place for you,” Oliver says, an oddly calm expression graces his now serene face. “You will be my personal servant from now on. No hard labour. No cooking, no laundry. No gardening. You will attend to me day and night.” 

“What do you mean attend to you?” Felicity narrows her eyes at him. 

“What do you think it means?” Oliver replies with smirk of one who thinks he’s gotten the better of her. 

Felicity lets out an unattractive, hog like snort to show him exactly what she thought of him however this does nothing to ruffle Oliver who continues to carry her with a peaceful expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why Oliver would want to do this to himself but he's really brought trouble to his Manor now! 
> 
> Hehe he is the most long suffering Oliver I have in all my AUs right now!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! 
> 
> I will do alternate updates between this and Hard to Find Love until they finish.
> 
> ***  
> Here is the first The Eternal Love for those of you who liked this one but haven't read the original.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328269/chapters/35564142


End file.
